


Unspoken

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, soul devouring, these boys be drift compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes had always loved Jack Morrison. To bad he told him to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a comic by infinite-atmosphere on tumblr  
> http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/147957176161/unspoken-in-a-world-where-jack-morrison-and
> 
> Feel the angst and enjoy.  
> (Also go check out their pretty art!)

He'd always been in love with Jack Morrison.

Since day one he had been infatuated with the blond. He was all smiles and bright blue eyes, following his superior officer around like a puppy.

“Why are you always hanging around me kid?” Gabriel had sneered at the unaffected blond.

“Well you always seem so cranky, I thought you might need a friend...I dunno.” Jack’s face seemed to fall only slightly. The blond jumped however, when Gabriel let out a laugh.

A flush ran up that pale freckled skin as the elder soldier grinned and tried to contain his laughter. “You're cute, kid. Morrison, right?”

Jack nodded quickly and smiled once more despite his flushed appearance. “Yes, sir Reyes.”

Gabriel felt a shiver go up his spine, hearing his last name come off the younger’s lips. “Just call me Gabe.”

\---

It was torture when the pair entered the SEP. They were going through so much pain from the injections, they didn't pay attention to anything when they returned to their shared room.

Gabriel always woke up first, a very unconscious and attractive Jack snoozing in his arms. He would always watch him sleep, wishing he would just tell the blond about his feelings.

Fraternization was against the rules and Jack listened to the rules more than anything. Gabe paused before petting his best friend's hair.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, the elder soldier retracted his hand and hoped he didn't look flustered. “Morning sunshine.”

The blond grinned at his friend. “I feel like shit man, and you look it.”

“That was a heart-warming good morning, Jackie.” Gabriel deadpanned his face trying to look unamused.

“Ah you love them anyways. Come on. Up time.”

The latino watched the chipper soldier, who had been bawling over pain the night before, get ready by heading to the shower.

Gabriel always thought about joining but never did.

…

Jack always listened to Gabriel. Whether it be advice or orders on the battlefield, the latino loved how Jack always considered his opinion and viewpoint.

There was one day he hated it.

“I'm sorry, what?” Gabriel stared at his best friend in disbelief.

“The UN wants...they want to promote me to Strike Commander.” Jack couldn't meet his friend's gaze and Gabriel didn't know whether that pissed him off more or made him feel pity.

“But they were going to give me the position! They even said so.” Gabe snarled and watched as Jack winced, taking some sort of sick pleasure in his pain.

“I know, I told them I had to think about it because I wanted to tell you first.” Jack gazed to his friend, looking so lost and like a kicked puppy.

Gabriel didn't know what came over him. “Take it.”

“What? But Gabe, you've worked years for th-”

“Just shut up and take it. You must have deserved it.” Gabriel forced a smile to his friend and watched how he gaped in amazement.

“I'll figure something out for you, Gabe. I promise.” The blond quickly retreated from Gabriel’s room.

Once his friend was out of sight he sat on his bed. Had he just relinquished his claim to Strike Commander, because of his stupid affection for Jack?

He growled. He wouldn't let that happen again.

…

Apparently Jack's solution was to give him command of a covert op task force. They called it Blackwatch and they did what Overwatch couldn't.

When Gabriel saw Jack on the holo-vids he realized why they didn't give him the promotion.

Jack was a golden boy. An image meant for television and posters. Gabriel wasn't that at all, apparently not fitting that image.

Gabriel drifted from his best friend. They talked less and saw less of each other, both claiming to be busy.

The years were not kind to their temperament. And soon every time they saw each other, they fought. 

The latino always imagined that one day during one of their arguments, he would push Jack against the wall and kiss him, fuck him senseless, and maybe talk about their feelings like adults.

It never happened.

…

Reyes had started this and he was going to finish it. He had Blackwatch at his back and Jack had Overwatch at his.

His team had finished setting the charges and he told them to make sure no one was here. 

They were bringing Overwatch’s gilded castle down so they wouldn't have a home to return to.

Gabriel walked towards Morrison’s room, planning on taking a souvenir of a sort. When he walked in he froze.

Jack was still here. And the charges were set.

The blond was sitting on his bed, holding a frame. He started when his door opened, pistol coming up out of surprise. “Gabriel?”

Immediate suspicion found its way onto Jack’s pretty face that used to be filled with trust. “What are you doing here?” His weapon didn't lower. 

“You need to leave Jack.” Gabriel almost panicked. He needed Jack gone. He didn't want him to die, despite their current rocky relations.

He still loved Jack.

The weapon didn't lower. “Why are you here, Reyes?” The voice was rather cold for the Strike Commander, but that didn't deter Gabriel.

“You don't want to be here Jack. Just leave. Please.” He stepped closer, stopping when the gun raised.

“What did you do?” Morrison stood abruptly and snarled at his old friend.

Gabe didn't register when punches started being thrown, he only remembered the rumble of the building as his Blackwatch followers betrayed him, blowing up the building with him in it.

Regret started flooding the soldier's mind as he saw the building burn around him, his eyes falling down upon Jack lying in a pool of his own blood.

“Jack!” He called out and tried to move, but was under a pile of fallen cement.

Gabriel kept screaming until his voice was raw and his eyes only saw black.

He killed the one he loved.

…

Reaper was waiting. That damn Soldier 76 had been tracking him for a month or more at this point and he was sick of it.

He watched as the man stopped and looked around. He seemed frustrated and the wraith could get why. A smirk formed behind his mask as he materialized behind him.

“Boo.” The soldier swung around readying his weapon but when he saw the mask he stopped. Reaper did not and pulled the trigger on his shotgun, the shot ripping through the other man’s side and stomach.

76 fell to the ground, gun dropping and hands covering the wound. The wraith smirked as the man looked up to his killer, but when he spoke the world seemed to stop.

“Gabe.”

Reaper shook his head. “No, no, no. It’s not..  
“ He kneeled down and scrambled to take the mask off, revealing a familiar face. “Jack? No. Fuck!” 

Jack gave a sad smile. “I should have said something.” A cough racked his body, blood coming out of his mouth.

“I thought you were dead.” Gabriel held his old friend's body.

“Cause you're an idiot.” He laughed weakly. “Now take that fucking mask off and talk to me before I die.”

Gabriel shook as he removed his mask and talons on his fingers. “You're such a fucking sap. It's tortuous.” One hand held Jack up and the other helped cover the fatal wound. He wasn't fooling himself. This was a killing blow.

“Ah shut up. It always picked up your mood.” He smiled, his usual white teeth stained red with his blood.

The elder man listened to the other talk for awhile, hearing how he had found him and followed him. Then he avoided the rest and started talking about the old days, voice getting weaker, making Gabriel take over.

“You know what else tormented me?” Reyes smiled and cupped Jack's cheek with his bloody hand and leaning down. “Not being able to kiss you like this.” He mutter before pressing their lips together.

It was soft, slow and unbearably short. Jack's lips feeling cold but they did respond, just barely. “I bet you didn't even know.” Gabriel let out a short and humorless laugh.

“I knew.” Jack wrapped his arm around Gabe weakly in a hug. “God, I fucking knew. Me too. I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry.” The blond let out a choked sob and lay back, hand on Gabriel’s face.

Gabe felt his world slowly shatter as he heard those words. “I love you too.” The hand fell from his cheek, bonelessly. “Jack? Jack please.” His head dropped to the still chest and he was wracked with sobs.

He didn't know he could still cry, but as he did he felt something shift. Gabriel glanced up and saw what all bodies left behind.

A soul.

When Gabriel consumed the souls, they would always fight him for dominance but they would just end up being consumed. 

A hand led the softly glowing soul to his face and he opened his mouth, letting the soul enter his body. This time he didn't fight and consume the soul. He let it meld with his own.

A familiar voice sounded in his head. “Cheater. Finding ways to make up for not kissing me?”

Gabriel laughed lightly, one eye changing color slowly. “Finding ways to make up for killing you, when I wanted to kiss you.”

This Gabriel wasn't alone anymore. They were both in control and knew what the other wanted and how they worked. They were one entity but two separate people.

When he dreamed was when they could finally touch, making up from having things been left unspoken before.


End file.
